Korrasami Spirit Festival
by WaterTribeStallion
Summary: A rewrite of my first writting, Korrasami Christmas. Korra goes to Asami to confess her feelings...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my previous writing "Korrasami Christmas" some of the dialogue is the same, I expanded on the idea, and gave it more of a plot. I promise this won't be a regular thing... anyway, I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to write me a review when your done! :)**

Chapter 1

Spirits Eve, Republic City

* * *

><p>"Today's the day, today is the day I am gong to confess my feelings for Asami. No more hiding." Korra thought as she stepped out of the flower shop holding a beautifully arranged bouquet of fire lilies. The sun had set, and the chill in the air was not unlike what she was used to feeling in the South Pole, so she just shrugged it off and kept walking. The Spirits Festival on the Winter Solstice had become something big for the citizens of Republic City in recent years, especially since the lights in the sky now expanded over the city this one night a year. Everyone came out to celebrate, dance, play games, and eat traditional water tribe foods along with the usual carnival delicacies you would expect to find. Korra took in all the lights and festivities going on around her a she jogged through the crowds, side stepping here and there to get through to make sure she got to Asami's mansion before she had gone to bed. On her journey through the city, she finds herself beginning to fantasize and day dream about what's to happen when she finally reaches Asami's. Korra imagines the door opening, the pleasantly surprised look that would fall over Asami's gorgeous face, reaching up to her beautiful emerald eyes... her face, melting into a smile that would take your breath away and leave you in a puddle at her feed from it's radiance...<p>

Korra is quickly pulled from her thoughts as she realizes that she is outside of Asami's mansion. Mumbling words of encouragement to herself, she makes her way to the front door, stopping short when she spies Asami and Mako on the sofa in the Parlor. Korra stands there watching as Mako leans in and kisses Asami with the heat of passion she wishes she could. She feels almost glued to where she stands, unable to look away from the scene unfolding in front of her. Finally, gathering her wits, Korra turns and hurries quickly away back the way she had come, discarding the fire lilies as the tears begin to fill her eyes and fall fast and hard...

* * *

><p>Asami looks up to see a flash of blue retreating down to the front gate entrance of the mansion and quickly realizes it's Korra. The Heiress quickly shoves Mako out of the way and runs for the front door, but, by the time she gets there Korra is gone. The only signs that can be found of the young Avatar's visitation are her boot prints and the fire lilies laying in the freshly fallen snow from her hasty retreat. A single tear rolls down Asami's cheek as she returns to the parlor.<p>

"I think it's best that you go," she states, her voice full of malice and anger. "I told you when you got here I had no interest in anything you had to say, but I let you come in anyway. Now, please, leave." Mako, with a look of shock on his face, stands and makes his way towards Asami, face full of concern and confusion. "Asami, please, hear me out. I love you so much, please don't make me go..." he says gently grabbing Asami's chin ringing her in for another kiss. "NO! Leave!" Asami shouts, shoving him towards the door and out into the cold slamming it behind him. "Yeesh.." mutters Mako, "What's wrong with her?"

The young heiress quickly moves to her study, ready to phone Air Temple Island in hopes of talking to Korra, or atleast finding out if she has returned yet.

_riiing riiing. riing riing._

"Hello?"

"Tenzin!" Asami exclaims in relief as the Airbender answers the phone. "Has Korra returned to the island? Is she there?"

"Calm down, calm down. No one on the island has seen her, she left about an hour ago. She told me on her way out that she needed to go talk to you, ut refused to say about what. Has she been to see you yet?"

"She was here, but she never came inside... Or knocked on the door really. Oh Tenzin, she ran away... Could you have her call when she returns, or could you call me? I want to know she's okay..."

"Of course Ms. Sato, I'll make sure you know what's going on."

"Thank you so much Tenzin, it's greatly appreciated.."

_*click*_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this... Well... I can, but why? Why whenever I am about to confess my feelings for Asami Mako MESSES EVERYTHING UP!" Korra screams throwing fireballs at the practice dummy across the room from her. The Avatar wandered around the deserted backstreets of Republic City for a while, eventually coming across the pro-bending arena where she used to practice with the Fire Ferrets. "ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS GIVE ASAMI FLOWERS" she shouts, bending rock discs at the net and throwing more fireballs. "...Stupid Mako..."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spirits Day, Air Temple Island

* * *

><p>Korra was up abnormally early the next morning for someone who stated "mornings where evil" not to long ago She had already taken Naga on her morning run, around the island, gone for a swim in the freezing bay, and was half way through her air bending forms before Tenzin found her. "Korra, are you alright?" he asked full of concern for the young avatar. "there was a call for you last night, from Asami. She was wanting to know if you where back on the island yet, and asked that you give her a call back." This news causes Korra's shoulders to sag, obvious strain of some sort marring her features, but only for a second, for it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Thanks Tenzin, I'll have... to give her a call back later. With that said, both sit down together to meditate facing the frozen over bay.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Back in Republic City...<p>

"Ms. Sato, are you sure that you need to leave in such haste? You haven't had breakfast, and it's not even eight o'clock yet." "Yes I'm sure, there's something wrong with Korra, and I have to find out what it is." Asami states in a rush as she runs through the mansion, nearly forgetting the keys to her Satomobile, although she can't make it halfway through town due to the Spirit Day festivities. Parking her Satomobile on a side street, she starts to move through the people gathered in the streets, moving towards the ferry that set out for air temple island at nine. Maybe she could persuade the Captain to make a special trip for her with a few extra yuans... Anything to get to Korra before everything was lost, even if she didn't know what everything was exactly yet.

* * *

><p>Ever since last evening, Korra has been trying to forget Asami. Anything to forget the raven haired beauty that plagued her thoughts, dreams, every action that she possessed. NO matter what she does, she can't get the image of Mako kissing Asami out of her head. she's even tried calling Aang for guidance, but came up with no such luck. "UGGGGHH. WHY. WON'T. YOU. GO. AWAAAY!" Korra screams, with each word sending flames shooting from her finger tips into the nearest tree. "Whoa there Tiger,: Asami chuckles walking up behind Korra. "Quite a temper you've got there." "A-Asami" The now panicking avatar exclaims as she realizes what she's done to the tree. "W-what are you doing here?" "I came to see you silly, I wanted to talk to you last night, but you disappeared out of the gate." Korra turns her back on the heiress, silently cursing herself as she bends up a large stream of water to put out the now burning tree. " So, why DID you come by the mansion last night? Oh, and thanks for the fire lilies by the way." The Avatar pretends to be fully immersed in dousing the flames trying to think up a good excuse to tell Asami. "You're welcome.. for the flowers I mean. I-I was stopping by to see if-f you wanted to go t-to go to the Festival with me, but then I saw you with Mako so i ya know...left." Asami visibly flinches as Korra finishes speaking. "Whatever you saw Korra...whatever you thought was going on, there's nothing between Mako and I. He just showed up and kissed me, begging me to take him back... but I said no, because... because I love you Korra." At this admission Korra stops extinguishing the flames and turns to look at Asami with a look between shock and embarrassment. "I.. I.." Korra stutters, words failing her. Instead she rushes to Asami, pulling her down into a heated kiss. Both girls feel like a fire has been lit inside, a fire only the other can quench, with the warmth of their lips. "I love you too Asami... That's why I was at the mansion last night..." Instead of speaking, Asami kisses her again, quelling any thoughts that might have involved Mako. "Now tell me, who where you yelling at to go away?"<p>

**Well that's the end of it, I doubt I'll think of anything else to add. What do you guys think? Don't forget to review! I'll try to come up with something new for you guys soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
